The Beauty of It All
by Libranfate
Summary: "Like a field full of flowers, the room is filled with beauty, and all of it is mine. With every kiss and every touch, I fall further in love. This is the world in which I was meant to be…"


**The Beauty of It All**

**A/N: **I am going to go ahead and warn you all: this is dirty…_really _dirty. I really have no clue as to what brought this idea on, but it just had to be written. I apologize if I scar anyone…

**Summary: **"Like a field full of flowers, the room is filled with beauty, and all of it is mine. With every kiss and every touch, I fall further in love. This is the world in which I was meant to be…"

**Setting: **Set in Panem, but one where the Hunger Games cease to exist, and President Snow is long dead. This piece is set entirely in District Twelve within Victor's Village.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**ΩFPGΩ**

(Finnick's POV)

He presses me back against the countertop, his large palms placed firmly upon the smooth granite surface. Our lips mold easily against one another, each of us smiling into the connection. My own hands, previously gripping the firm globes of his ass, slide lazily up his torso, shifting his tight tee upwards. My fingers toy with the warm skin underneath, gently massaging the ivory flesh as we continue our intense session. He grinds his groin into mine deliciously, eliciting a few sensual moans from me.

The things that I plan on doing to this boy…

We finally separate for air, his forehead resting gently against mine as his hands move to grip my hips. I chuckle lightly as he hooks his fingers into my belt loops, tugging at them playfully. I lean down, capturing his lips in mine yet again. My fingers dip below his waistline as his slide around to grope my ass. Neither of us wears any undergarments, having abandoned that idea a long time ago. From the moment that I waltzed through his doorway, I knew that this was bound to happen. The sexual energy flowing between the two of us was immediate, as was our first tryst.

The feeling of a pair of lips upon my neck rips me from my memories.

Pulling away from my delicious blonde, I shift my gaze to my right. A warm smile blossoms upon my lips at the sight of the raven-hair beauty running his fingers through my bronze locks. Unlike the softer one before him, his kiss is strong and unyielding, determined in the ways of a hunter. His kiss is filled with raw passion, the lovely flames that always draw me to him much like a moth. Our first time together was more of a wonderful little accident, but it brought us together all the same. We are _far_ more combative in our sexual connection than Peeta and I.

That is Gale for you, though.

I turn my body fully to face my golden-skinned lover, his arms immediately wrapping around me and pulling me close. Peeta falls to his knees behind me, pulling my jeans down with him. I sigh into mine and Gale's kiss as I feel the velvety soft lap of the blonde's tongue on my entrance. He laps softly, lovingly as his fingers toy with the puckered entrance. My hands are currently occupied with unbuttoning Gale's jeans, freeing his hefty cock and balls. He chuckles against my lips before leaning back to remove my tee. Once free of the garment, he begins kissing his way down my torso until he is also on his knees. My eyes roll back into my head as his lips wrap around my cock.

As my fingers move through Gale's ebony locks, I feel Peeta begin to trail his tongue up my spine. His strong arms circle my waist, his throbbing member nestling between my firm cheeks. I tilt my head back so that we may delve into a passionate kiss. Gale releases me as he too moves to stand, nipping gently at my earlobe. I kneel down between the two of them, growing much harder at the sight of them kissing one another. Prior to my arrival, the two of them had never so much as spoken. It is amazing how far we have all come…

Pun intended.

I take Peeta's shaft into my warm mouth first, jerking slowly upon Gale's. My boys moan hotly into their kiss, their hands roaming and exploring one another's body. I move over to my fiery lover's cock, his not as thick as Peeta's but definitely longer. My fingers toy with Peeta's balls, nails raking gently through golden curls. He breaks the connection, throwing his head back to release a loud moan. Gale and I both smirk lustfully at our beloved partner. Of the three of us, he is the shyest. When it comes to times like this, however, he is the absolute sexiest. His purity makes him beyond beautiful, angelic.

That is one hell of a turn-on.

I smirk as I am pulled to my feet, Gale's strong hands lifting me easily. I wink at him before shoving him onto the table behind us. Peeta winks at me before crawling atop our sprawled lover, straddling his waist and grinding playfully. The moan that escapes Gale's lips goes straight to my groin. I round the table, positioning the head of my dick at his lips. He takes it in his warm cavern just as Peeta seats himself completely on his cock. I moan at the sight, Peeta's pert ass completely swallowing the large shaft. He wastes no time moving, taking it in deep as he slides up and down.

Gale releases my cock to focus his attention on the blonde riding him, his grey eyes dark and stormy with arousal. I can imagine my sea-colored ones are in a similar state, the sight a truly beautiful one to behold. I go to step away, but a pair of large hands pulls me back forward. Obeying unspoken command, I crawl up the table, straddling the broad golden chest beneath. I lock lips with Peeta as my entrance is once again lavished with a hot tongue. I growl into the kiss as I feel two fingers enter me, aiming directly for my prostate.

Damn you, Hawthorne.

Before long, I am bucking back against the welcome intrusion, inviting yet another finger inside my warmth. Our sessions have always been fun, natural, and extremely sensual. Even our first time was unbelievably hot. I shake away my reminiscence as I feel Peeta pulling on my shaft. Staring deep into his beautiful blue eyes, I silently beckon him to do whatever he desires. He smirks before moving off of Gale and turning his round ass towards me. I waste no time in penetrating him, burying myself in that familiar warmth.

I cry out in pleasure as Gale moves around and does the same.

I lightly bite into Peeta's pale shoulder as Gale moves in and out of my tight hole, fucking me expertly as only he can. I am even more turned on by the image of us that pops into my head. I can clearly see the three of us, our sweat-slicked bodies moving together as one. In a sense, it represents our relationship; three people who share one mind and one heart. We all understand and love one another dearly, intensely. Even with all of our relative differences, our connection just seems to work, for whatever reason.

Pulling away from me, Peeta winks at me playfully before moving between Gale and I. The two of us give pause as he pushes us apart, a devious sparkle twinkling in his blue eyes. Before either of us can ask, however, he turns me around and seats himself delightfully upon _both _of our cocks. Two loud moans erupt into the air at the wonderful sensations pulsing through my body. As with each of our sexual encounters, something new is introduced into the mix. It seems that double penetration is the newest member of our repertoire.

I lean forward and kiss him soundly as he begins to ride us fiercely, his warm hole swallowing both shafts greedily. I smile as Gale pulls the blonde's lush lips to his own, expressing his surprise and thanks with a fiery lip-lock that sends shivers down Peeta's spine. Leaning back, I give myself entirely to the feeling of Peeta's surrounding heat and Gale's large cock rubbing against mine. I am extremely surprised that I have not exploded from all of the pleasurable attention I have received; I am more than certain that this orgasm is sure to be one to remember.

Gale's rough knuckles trailing down my cheek bring my attention to my ebony-haired lover. He flicks his eyes toward Peeta for a second, alerting me to a change in position. I nod minutely, leaning forward to brace for the impending shift. The grey-eyed hunter lurches backward, laying himself flush against the surface of the table. I rise upon my knees, forcing Peeta forward in a similar position. We all utter deep moans of intense pleasure as we settle comfortably. I am the first to move, gently pushing in and out to start the flow once again.

If he was happy before, Peeta must definitely be in Heaven right about now.

I pick up my pace as Gale does, slamming mercilessly into our beautiful partner with sheer abandon. For his part, the fair-skinned boy meets our thrusts skillfully, somehow keeping up with our rather intense pace. I lean forward, planting delicate kisses along his spine as we move. He rises up a bit to connect his lips with mine in a searing kiss that leaves me breathless. Gale's large hands come up to tug Peeta down, wanting to share a kiss of his own. I chuckle to myself, his ways both frustrating and heartwarming.

Soon enough, I begin to notice the distinct trembling that signals the beginning of Peeta's orgasm. His movements have begun to pick up speed, his need for release driving him madly between the two of us. I have to bite my bottom lip to keep from crying out, the deep arching of his back bringing me closer and closer to the edge. It is not long before he cries out, his seed shooting all over Gale's broad chest. It is such a hot sight, the milky substance contrasting beautifully with the boy's rich, golden skin. I pull out as the pale boy breathes heavily between us, a lazy smile stretched upon his face. There is something in his eyes, though, that tells me it is far from over…

And boy was I right.

Sliding elegantly off of Gale's cock, me leans forward and laps up his own load. I almost bust right then and there, the sight purely erotic. Gale whimpers quietly, his member hard as a rock. I slide around the beautiful blonde to help bring our other love to his peak. I lean forward to kiss him as I press into him, his entrance definitely more resistant than Peeta's. Gale does not bottom often, so it is to be expected. Still, he takes it without so much as a whimper. I expect no less from him, though; Gale has always been the strength of our trio.

I fuck him steadily with only the smallest amount of caution; he absolutely hates to be treated carefully unnecessarily. His moans are of the most delicious type, deep with the slightest tinge of vulnerability. He rises up, pressing his lips against mine desperately as he shifts his body. He groans deeply into the kiss when he finds the exact spot that he desired. We move fluidly, our bodies pressing against one another aggressively. As I said earlier, that is just the way the two of us are. With a quick nip upon my bottom lip, the black-haired beauty shoots his load between us, coating my abs in his essence.

He smirks, patting my cheek playfully before hopping off of my cock.

He moves around behind me as Peeta takes his position, only he kneels in front of me instead of riding me. Gale latches his lips to my neck as his fingers dip into my hole. Peeta reaches up to tweak my nipples as he laps gently at my balls. My hands tangle themselves in my lovers' locks as I close my eyes in ecstasy. Within seconds, I am shooting my cum onto Peeta's face, the younger boy smiling naughtily as he licks the seed from his lips. Gale and I both chuckle lightly at the display. I sigh happily as I move to stand, directing the three of us towards the shower. As he passes, Gale smacks my ass. I shake my head…

Looks like this is far from over…

**ΩFPGΩ**

**Thank you all for reading! Once again, I apologize if I scarred anyone; the dirty was definitely intense. If you would, please review, and let me know what you think. I am also taking suggestions for other oneshots, as well as any requests to continue this as a series. Thank you all in advance **


End file.
